


Hearty

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>킹스맨 전력 : 지키다<br/>주의 : 스포일러</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearty

새로운 아서의 취임식이라는 말에 만찬장에 간 에그시 언윈은 태연한 얼굴로 상석에 앉아 술잔을 흔들고 있는 남자를 발견했다. 분명 그는 죽었었다. 자신이 두 눈으로 안경의 영상을 봤었다. 그 이후로 애끓는 연정을 지우고, 잊느라 보낸 시간이 반년인데. 장이 끊어지는 듯한 고통에 몸을 구부리고 누워 눈물로 보낸 밤이 며칠인데. 남자는 사과 한 마디도 없었다. 짧게 인사했을 뿐이다.

"갤러해드."

그리곤 눈짓한다. 앉으라는 의미다. 처음엔 얼이 빠졌고, 다음엔 기가막혔다. 이쯤되면 말할 기력도 생기지 않았다. 에그시는 남자를 쏘아보며 자리에 앉았다. 그리고 이어 아서 곁에 선 멀린을 노려본다. 그는 에그시가 어떻게 살고 있었는지 알고있었다. 시선에 마음이 무거웠는지 장신의 남자는 패드로 고개를 돌렸다.

"미국 지부 요원들의 도움으로 돌아올 수 있었네. 회복에 긴 시간이 필요했고, 어떻게 될 지 몰라 본부의 요원들에겐 따로 알리지 않았어. 양해해주면 좋겠군. 멀린."  
"안경을 써주세요."

패드를 조작하며 남자가 말을 이었다.

"IS에서 무기구매를 담당하고 있는 모하드 하산이 체포되어 극비리에 이송중입니다. 보안 문제로 하산은 잠시 영국에 머물렀다 미국으로 옮겨집니다. V-day 이후 군경조직의 인력난으로 저희 쪽에 백업 요청이 들어왔습니다."  
"백업이요?"

에그시가 눈썹을 찌푸린다. 멀린이 고개를 끄덕이곤 짧게 주의를 줬다.

"이야기가 덜 끝났네, 갤러해드."

큼, 하고 목을 가다듬은 그가 말을 이었다.

"물론 킹스맨은 백업 미션을 할 수 없다고 전달했습니다. 저흰 메인 호위를 맡습니다. 하산이 실토할 경우 조직의 전체적인 붕괴도 가능하기 때문에 그를 노리고 있는 자가 많습니다. IS측에서 직접 청부업자를 고용한 것 같구요."

화면위에 몇 장의 사진이 떠오른다.

"하산을 살해할 가능성이 있는 청부업자의 목록입니다. 얼굴과 이름, 특기를 숙지하시고 당일 문제가 생기지 않도록 유의해주시기 바랍니다. 이송은 도버에서 런던까지. 시민의 안전을 위해 새벽에 고속도로를 이용 할 예정입니다. 이동 루트는 노란색 점선, 문제가 생기면 빨간색이 2안, 초록색이 3안, 파란색이 4안입니다. 흰색으로 표기된 지점은 폭탄, 스나이핑을 포함한 모든 공격에 취약한 지점을 표시한 것이니 숙지 바랍니다. 영국 본부 내 있는 요원수에 한계가 있으니 이 미션은 아서를 포함해 갤러해드, 퍼시벌, 랜슬롯, 트리스탄이 들어갑니다. 자세한 내용은 각자 이메일로 전송되었으니 참고하세요. 개시일은 3일 후 새벽 1시 도버항입니다."

말을 끝낸 멀린이 아서를 바라본다. 해리는 기사들을 둘러보며 느리게 고개를 왼쪽으로 젖혔다.

"질문있나."

별 대꾸없이 서로 바라보는 요원들을 보고 고개를 끄덕인다.

"이만하지. 그럼."

퍼시벌도, 랜슬롯도 뭔가 할 말이 있는것처럼 보였지만 해리는 별 이야기없이 만찬장을 빠져나간다. 묵직한 문이 닫혔다. 에그시는 멀린을 노려봤다.

"이거 무슨 일이예요."  
"보는대로야."

아서가 나가자 남자의 목소리가 조금 누그러든다.

"멀린."  
"나도,"

양 손을 들어보이며 그가 말을 이었다.

"나도 어떻게 할 수가 없었다. 이 일은 완전 극비사항이었어. 해리가 살아있다는게 알려지면, 그가 부상중이고 언제 죽을지 모르는 상태라는게 밝혀지면 쌍수를 들고 미국지사에 쳐들어갈 사람들과 조직이 몇이라고 생각해?"  
"하지만,"  
"여기까지다. 해리가 정신을 차렸을 때 그가 내린 지령이고. 여긴 킹스맨이야 에그시. 우린 아서의 명령을 들어야 해."

에그시가 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다.

"여긴 본사예요 멀린. 지사가 아니라구요. 그리고 해리는 우리와 함께 일했던 동료였구요!"  
"갤러해드."

랜슬롯이 가만히 손을 뻗어 청년의 팔을 잡았다. 에그시는 입술을 꽉 깨물곤 만찬장 바깥으로 나가버렸다.

문을 닫고 성큼성큼 1층을 향해 복도 왼쪽으로 몸을 틀었는데 어두운 조명 아래 누군가가 서 있었다. 벽에 등을 기대고 선 남자였다. 에그시가 이를 물었다.

"할 말이 있는 것 같다만."  
"무슨 말을 하고 싶은지 빌어먹을 당신이 더 잘 알 것 같은데요."  
"사과를 바라나?"  
"하!"

사과? 사과라구요? 에그시는 웃었다.

"기다리라고 했어요. 당신이 말했어. 그 자리에서 내 멘토가 백여명의 사람들을 살육하고 미치광이에게 살해당하는 걸 실시간으로 봐야 했던 내 생각은 안해봤어요? 내가 어떤 마음으로 살았을지 아무 생각도 들지 않았어요?"  
"멀린에게 보고 받았다."

그랬겠지. 하고 대꾸하려다 에그시가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"무슨 보고요."  
"영상 파일들, 몇 개의 음성 파일. 사진. 가끔 내 집에서 울었더구나."

순간적으로 창백해지는 얼굴을 감추고 싶었지만 숨을 곳이 없었다. 상대적으로 어두운 곳에 서 있는 해리의 표정은 전혀 가늠되지 않는다. 에그시는 감정을 숨기기 위해 필사적으로 평온을 가장했다.

"가까운 사람이 죽었다고 믿었으니 당연한 반응이겠죠."  
"내 잠옷을 껴안고?"

이가는 소리가 낮게 울렸다.

"무슨 망할 소리를 하고 싶은데요."

으르렁대는 질문에 해리가 벽에서 몸을 일으켰다. 카펫이 깔려 발걸음 소리가 뭉게진다. 아서는 그 긴 다리를 놀려 느긋하게 청년의 앞으로 다가왔다. 어둠을 등진 남자는 위압적이었다. 에그시는 주먹을 잡아쥔다.

"본부에 사용할 인력이 부족해."

아니지, 하고 짧게 덧붙인 그의 고개가 잠깐 아랫편을 향한다. 그리고 들어올려진 시선은 어둠에 파묻혀 검었다.

"본론부터 말하는게 좋겠군. 지금 같은 상태론 넌 미션 수행 못해."  
"뭐라구요?"  
"임무 브리핑 들었겠지. 결코 쉬운 일이 아니야. 난 언제든 또 부상당할 수 있다. 사우스 글래이드처럼. 혹은 그것보다 더 심하게."

청년의 안구가 커진다. 천천히, 느리게. 남자의 어깨가 오르내리는 것을 보며 해리가 태연히 말을 이었다.

"그런 상황을 속에 누르고 있어봤자 도움 될 건 없어. 교육받을 때 배우지 않았나. 스트레스는 그때그때 해소하지 않으면 본인에게 독이 된다고."

에그시의 입술이 뒤틀렸다.

"그래서, 하고 싶은말이 뭔데요. 나하고 사귀어 주겠다는 거예요?"  
"아니."

젊은 요원을 내려다보며 그가 오만하게 말을 이었다.

"마음이 이어질거란 허황된 꿈을 꿀 나이는 지나지 않았나. 몸이 필요하다면 성욕의 해소를 도와주겠다는 뜻ㅇ,"  
"빌어먹을, 제발 닥쳐줄래요?"

해리의 말을 자르며 에그시가 갈듯 이야기했다. 조명 아래 떠오른 눈은 빨갛게 충혈되고, 희미한 물기가 스몄지만 울지 않았다.

"착각하지 말아요 아서. 당신 잠옷 쪼가리 껴안고 울었던, 자위했던 그건 필요에 의해서였지 당신에 대한 연정따위가 아니었으니까. 당신이 또 다시 부상당한다면? 그게 나랑 무슨 상관인데요? 멘토에 대한 애정을 섹스파트너 제안으로 보답하는 남자에게 더 이상 뭘 바라겠어요?"  
"에그시."  
"내가 뭣같은 당신에게 푹 빠진것처럼 보이죠?"

똑바로 노려보며 대꾸한다. 그 순간만큼은 분노한 에그시의 눈동자가 강하게 빛났다. 해리는 낮게 웃는다.

"멋대로 착각해요. 난 눈 하나 깜짝 안할거니까."

좁은 복도를 막고 선 남자의 몸을 밀치고 지나간다. 청년은 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 빌어먹을, 빌어먹을 해리 하트. 이따위로 보답받을 거라곤 생각도 못했는데. 갑자기 손목을 세게 잡혔다. 당황도 한 순간이었고, 에그시는 왼손을 붙든 남자의 큰 손을 꺾어 떨어뜨리고 복부에 주먹을 날렸다. 짧은 신음소리가 들렸지만, 옛 멘토의 피지컬은 예상보다 강했다. 거친 손이 에그시의 목을 잡아쥐고 벽으로 밀어붙였다. 심하게 반항하며 몸을 비틀자 무릎으로 단단히 봉한다.

"XX, 이게 무슨 X같ㅇ,"

기도가 막혀 허덕이는데 거칠게 입술이 와 닿았다. 온 몸이 굳었다. 하지만 해리의 혀가 강제로 입술을 가르고 파고 들었을 때, 에그시는 이를 꽉 물고 남자의 몸을 세게 밀쳐냈다. 조금 뒤로 밀리나 싶었던 남자가 명치를 가격했다. 허리가 꺽인다. 컥, 하고 입을 벌렸다. 숨이 쉬어지지 않았다. 동시에 강제로 일으켜 세워진 몸이 벽에 부딪혔다. 청년의 마음을 배신한 옛 스승은 그를 바닥까지 떨구고 싶어하는 것 같았다. 호흡곤란으로 허덕이는 청년의 뺨을 큰 손으로 꽉 붙든 남자는 억지로 벌어진 입안에 혀를 쑤셔넣었다. 온힘을 다해 버둥대자 긴 다리가 그를 옭아맸다. 늘 상상했던 일이었는데, 너무 바랬던 소망이었는데 이런 저열한 방식으로 이뤄질줄은 몰랐다. 해리의 뜨거운 혀가 멋대로 파고든다. 반항하지 못하는 청년의 혀를 감싸고, 입천장을 훑고, 치열을 쓰다듬었다. 어떤 애정도 느껴지지 않는, 단순한 성욕의 배출. 안쪽의 부드러운 살갗을 맛본 남자가 입술을 떼어냈다. 동시에 에그시는 혼신의 힘을 다해 속박당한 팔을 빼내 해리의 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다. 왼쪽으로 돌아간 얼굴에 희미한 미소가 걸리는 것을 보며 에그시가 바닥에 침을 뱉는다.

"당신 정말 개자식이야."

그것이 한계였다. 에그시는 부서지기 시작한 심장을 움켜쥐고 1층으로 도망치듯 내려갔다. 더 이상 방법이 없었다. 지난 날, 자신이 사랑했던 해리 하트를 지킬 수 있는 방법은 그것 뿐이었다.

어두운 복도에 서서 흐트러진 머리칼을 조용히 쓸어올린 해리는 쾅, 하고 가게 문이 닫히는 소리를 듣고는 천천히 벽에 등을 기댔다.

이걸로 충분하겠지.

애정보단 증오가 스스로를 지킬 수 있는 가장 큰 방패라는 걸 오랜 요원생활을 한 해리가 모를 리 없었다. 사랑은 강하지만 동시에 큰 약점이 되기도 한다. 해리 하트를 사랑하는 갤러해드는 절대 온전한 킹스맨이 될 수 없었다. 터진 입술에서 피가 흐르는지 뜨끈한 무언가가 느껴졌다. 해리는 가만히 눈을 감았다. 괜찮아. 아마도 이제 에그시는 어떤 사감 없이 훌륭히 미션을 수행할 수 있을 것이다. 상처도 시간이 지나면 아물어지겠지.

밤색 눈동자가 가만히 어둠속을 응시하곤, 천천히 사무실로 향했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 배틀호모가 보고 싶었는데요... (눈물)


End file.
